


金建學先生，你騙鬼。

by CrazyD



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29134506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyD/pseuds/CrazyD
Summary: 晚上八點，不見不散。
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	金建學先生，你騙鬼。

早晨八點，金建學拎著包站在泰晤士河旁等金英助。清晨時恰好下過一場雨，空氣乾淨怡人，只是金建學可一點也提不起勁。昨晚正準備就寢，他的同事便捎給他電話。金建學當時正猶豫著要接不接──畢竟都要睡覺了，他可不想被金英助打壞自己的睡眠品質──但最後金建學還是接起來了。他恨死那該死的本能了。該死的職業道德。還有在私人時間接起公事電話的自己。

他又抬手看了看錶。八點零二，約人卻不準時。這個時間的他應該已經晨跑完，然後悠閒地在家裡熱好牛奶和昨晚剛買的可頌做早餐。金建學吸吸鼻子。清晨確實是有些冷了。

八點十五。他站得實在腿有些酸了，環顧一下四周發現附近的小鐘塔下有幾張木長凳供人休息，也有幾個小攤販正推著牛奶車兜售小食。金建學想了想便朝小攤走了過去，反正等著也是等，也順便幫金英助帶份吧，金建學想，然後報他的帳。

排在他前面的是個紮著低馬尾的金髮男孩。他嘟著嘴皺著眉，瞪著菜單像是在猶豫。金建學悄悄地伸頭去看，看著他虎著一張臉看橙子抹醬可頌和巧克力泡芙，兩隻手指捏著下巴都快被掐出痕跡來。攤販老伯和藹地坐在小凳上等待青年的選擇，小小的玻璃櫃上擺著對方挑選的牛奶。

「不如都要了吧？」金建學最後沒忍住，掏了錢包。「老爹，我來付吧。再幫我拿兩個巧克力可頌和一罐牛奶。」  
「噯呀，兩位認識呀。」蓄著白鬍的老伯笑瞇瞇的轉身去拿托盤。「我幫你熱熱？要不要來杯咖啡，現磨的喲。」  
「先不用。」金建學擺擺手，金英助要喝的話自己來買吧，他到時可能也涼掉了。「幫我包一起吧，然後這位先生的另外包就行。」

他付帳時被拽住了衣袖。青年驚訝地看他，金建學笑著說沒事，反正也沒多少錢，就當作交個朋友？對方張了張嘴，似乎想辯駁，但又放棄了。

你叫什麼名字？少年那雙漂亮的眼睛閃著光。  
金建學想了想。總不能把本名給供出去吧。畢竟幹這行......  
「你好，」最後他伸出手，順手把老闆包好的熱乎著的可頌給遞過去。「我叫金英助。」

握手時他眼角瞄到了匆匆趕來的金英助。我該走了，金建學壓壓帽沿，很高興認識你。

青年手裡拎著那個麵包袋子，看起來不知所措──不知為何這男孩總讓他想起毛茸茸的小動物，像是兔子之類，特別容易受驚的那種──正準備離開時男孩很快地攔住了他，從西服前兜掏出了便條紙和筆，潦草地寫了些什麼後便塞進金建學拳住的手心裏。  
他湊近他的耳邊。金建學聞到了橙子的味道。

晚上八點，不見不散。

—

金建學整天都心不在焉，連金英助在和他講這次的目標資料他也只是草草地掃了幾眼就放旁邊去了。

「建學啊，到底怎麼了？」金英助擔心地問，伸手拿了顆放在茶几的糖，剝了糖紙塞進了後輩的手裡。「能不能被提拔就看這次的單了啊，是那個最近很有名的議員...」  
「我知道。」  
「但總感覺你很煩躁，」金英助也剝了顆糖扔進嘴裡。「煩心事？」  
「也...稱不上。」金建學琢磨著用詞，那張紙條正被他折得整整齊齊放在西裝外套的口袋裡。上頭寫著早上那男孩的聯絡方式和酒店房間。「只是...」

「寂寞了？」金英助吹了聲口哨。「給你安排個搭檔？最近剛來了批新人你還沒來得及見過呢，誰叫你都不來總部。」  
「沒必要吧，」金建學撓撓腦袋，抓過前輩手裡那一摞資料。「別說了，好好討論才對。」

後來金英助約他去吃飯，他拒絕了。七點五十時恰巧抵達了男孩所說的那間酒店。他正猶豫時在大廳正門口撞見了早上的青年。嗨，你真來啦。對方一派輕鬆地說。

這是他第一次認真地看這人。早晨在牛奶車前皺著眉心的小男孩似乎不是他的真實本性──但不得不說，這人長得真是漂亮極了。紺色的襯衫合身地貼在身上，窄而細的腰身被高腰吊帶褲給掐出優雅流暢的線條來。他瞧他不講話，挑了挑眉：怎麼，看入迷了？然後又笑，把鑰匙塞進他手心。

走吧。他推著金建學，貼著他的耳朵說道。  
走去哪？金建學被推著往前，你想做什麼？  
男孩笑了聲。

別明知故問。

要說金建學這輩子有沒有認真談過一場戀愛，答案是否定的。他曾經被他的另一個同事李抒澔笑過簡直像是守貞的聖女一樣。這個年代就算不談戀愛也可以發生關係啊，他晃晃手機，網路那麼發達，你條件也不差？

「不是那個問題。」金建學那時候是這麼回的。「還不到時候。」

總覺得還不到時候？當男孩吻他時，怎麼就沒有這種感覺？他推搡著金建學，兩手不慌不忙地解他的扣，但吻仍游刃有餘地持續──金建學羞恥地承認自己的耳朵正在發燙，他連連拍著青年的肩示意對方自己快要窒息了，他才鬆了口，舌頭還愛憐地嘬了口他瀲灩的唇。

意外的很誠實耶？少年伸手往他的胯部伸去，東西滿滿當當地把西服褲子給撐起。纖細漂亮的手指繞著上頭打圈，玻璃似的眼睛卻注視著自己。金建學在心裡哀嚎著放過我，但對方卻不給自己任何一點機會。

「走吧，先生。我們來床上。」

—

他很難去形容這種感覺，像是整個人陷落一樣。時間不長但金建學已經熟悉如何很好地接吻並且讓主導權重新回到自己的手上。他掐著男孩的胯骨然後一下一下地聳，每一次都可以牽出破碎而美妙的嗓音。

長髮散亂在枕頭上，房間昏黃的燈光把少年的金髮染成溫暖的白金色。金建學俯身去撥開男孩遮住自己臉頰的雙手，像在剝開一顆硬糖的玻璃紙，而對方本身也如同糖果一般甜蜜可口。又接吻時倆的舌頭幾乎融在一起，溫度高得幾乎全數化開。他很快地掌握了所有讓少年呻吟著嗚咽的技巧。金建學退開，又惡意地往前深深一頂，男孩扒拉著床單似乎想逃，卻無奈被金建學給拉著大腿拽了回來，在金建學的吻裡嗚嗚咽咽，像在求饒，聽起來卻有幾分歡愉的成分在。金建學低頭去蹭男孩的耳朵。

先等等。男孩推著金建學的臂膀，儘管他幾乎推不動。我想先綁個頭髮。

他顫抖著支稜起身體，然後拍拍金建學示意他躺下。少年爬上他的身體時下邊還濕漉漉地遞著金建學的體液──金建學忍不住紅了耳朵，的確是做得──有些猛了──然後對方便掰開了自己的下邊，當著他的面一點一點地把金建學的東西吞了進去。很難去描述那種感覺，金建學咽著口水紅著臉，看著男孩叼著髮圈，把長得及肩的頭髮給扒拉著攏起，再把髮圈給自己纏上。

男孩注意到了他的視線。怎麼，臉紅了？他扯著嘴巴笑，現在才知道害羞？

「你和誰都這樣嗎？」  
「我？」他笑了一下，「當然不──只是你看起來實在太拘謹，覺得挺有趣罷了。」  
「不覺得要和愛人做才對？」  
「先生，慾望就是愛情的基石。」他低頭吻了一下金建學的嘴唇。「那你今天感覺怎麼樣？」  
「...挺好。」  
「那不就是無聊的另一種說法？」

男孩聳動胯骨，逆著光看他。金建學一時之間不知道該說什麼，只是突然想起自己還不知道眼前這人的名字。只是現在問是不是有些遲了？

「你叫什麼名字？」但他終歸還是問了，然後很快地補了一句。「抱歉，這麼晚才問。」  
「噯。」男孩挑挑眉毛。「在問人前要先報上自己的名字呀，」  
「我早上不是說了嗎？」

哈哈。少年撥開汗濕額頭上沾黏的瀏海，然後瞥了他一眼。你還真敢說？

金建學先生，你騙鬼。

—

「你早該和我說上面給我排了一個搭檔！」金建學氣急敗壞地揪著金英助的領子。「我活像個白癡一樣什麼都不知道！」  
「等等、建學、呃啊、」金英助被他晃得連講話都斷斷續續：「我也是你走了之後、才知道！」

當事人坐在一旁，倒是一點想辯解的意思都沒有。

那時候他告訴了他自己的名字。叫孫東柱。

「我總得來看看自己未來的搭檔怎麼樣嘛？」他愜意地吸著罐裝橙汁，「默契可以從身體的契合度上看。」

金建學看看他，想破口大罵卻又做不到，只好洩氣地坐在一旁。

「哦，不過你不必擔心我隨便這事。」  
男孩聳聳肩，翻個身背對他，然後繼續噌噌吸著鋁箔包。

不過呢，至於知道東柱很久以前就喜歡上自己，那又是另一回事，也是另一個故事了。

—


End file.
